To Have a Son
by Temptress of the Dark
Summary: Response to Severitus Challenge 'Harry Potter. Is. Your. Son.' That one phrase changed Harry's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Have a Son  
  
Author: Cresha Potter  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is a response to Severitus Challenge with a little twists along the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that has to do with Harry Potter except the books and some shirts and stuff so all you lawyers back off!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Have A Son  
  
~This first part is Harry's POV~  
  
"Damn", I thought as I skidded down the deserted hallways in the dungeons toward the Potion's classroom. My so-called dorm-mates didn't even have the decency to wake me up on time, hell they didn't even wake me up this morning. Not even Ron, but knowing him, he was probably thinking of his girlfriend, Lavender Brown.  
  
Snape, the old slimy git, is probably gonna give me a month worth of detentions and take no telling how many points away from Gryffindor, but right now, I could care less bout losing stupid house points.  
  
"God-damnit", I cried as my bag split in half and all my books, quills, and parchment fell out and my ink bottles smashed on the ground. As if I wasn't already late for class, now the greasy bastard has a reason to take a whopping 150 points away from Gryffindor house.  
  
Specking of the devil there was the great prat walking along with Professor Lupin . Hee Hee, he's late for his own class. I wonder what they are talking 'bout since Professor Lupin looks pretty pissed about something. ~end of POV~ "I can't believe you still haven't told him", Professor Lupin was saying, a vague tone of disbelief colouring his tone of voice. Snape whirled around and glared at him angrily, his lips pulled back in a sneer.  
  
"Told who what? I don't have the foggiest idea what you are going on about." Snape spat, but was cut off by a growl from Lupin proving the wolf inside of the usually clam man.  
  
"You know perfectly well who and what I am talking about, Severus. It's been fifteen years. he has a right to know the truth.and to know you."  
  
"Know me?! Why the hell does he have right to know me? For all I know he's not even mine!" Snape yelled, and turned to stalk away. Lupin , however, latched tightly onto his arm to stop him from running away. "Let go of me, werewolf." He growled, but Lupin held his ground. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.  
  
"He IS yours, Severus. Surely you have noticed the changes in his appearance: longer and straighter hair, higher cheek bones, his nose changed its shape, hell he is even starting to act like you. I'll assure you Severus, that is not James's child ". Snape still looked unconvinced. " Good God Snape, all those years in the dungeons must have affected your brain more than I thought it did." Snape's face suddenly became very angry.  
  
"Even if he is mine, do you think he would want me as a friend much less a father."  
  
"So that's it."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You don't think you're worthy."  
  
"I'll be surprised if you could find anyone LESS worthy. I was/still am a Death Eater, I've done more evil to the world than I can rightly remember. I am not worthy to even be Voldemort's father, even that mutt, Black, would be a better farther to Harry than me. But still, how do u think he is going to take all of this, you obviously know the boy pretty well, what do you think he would do if he found out what his real farther was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher, hated by the whole school? It'd break him, Remus, I know it would."  
  
"That just shows that you have to get to know him, wait don't interrupt me". Snape open his mouth to say something, but Professor Lupin silenced him with a glare. "Just take a moment to sit down with the boy and get to know him, because whether you like it or not Harry Potter. Is. Your. Son, or should I say /i/Harry Snape/i/." Lupin added with a smile.  
  
"Fine, fine, so if he is, God forbid, my kid, how am I supposed tell him. I am sure that conversation will go over well. I'll just go up to him and say 'Hi Harry how was your day, and by the way did you know that me and your mother had sex', he'd probably curse me before I even get the chance to explain."  
  
"That just show you don't know him", Remus said calming down, "He probably won't embrace it at first but I guarantee he wont rejected you". "We will continue this conversation at a latter time, I believe we both have classes to get to". Remus started walking away.  
  
"I hope you are right Remus", Severus muttered as he started walking toward the potion's classroom, "I hope you are right."  
  
'Oh my God", Harry thought as he slid down the wall, his mouth open in shock. 'How could this be, how could the most hated teacher in the whole school be his. his father'. Almost everything he had been told the past 5 years had been a lie. With all thoughts of going to class far from his thoughts, Harry went some place he could think, in peace.  
  
His school things lay forgotten on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Have a Son  
  
Author: Me, Cresha Potter  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Summary: This is a response to Severitus Challenge with a little twists along the way.  
  
Claimer: Yes of course I own Harry Potter and all the stuff that goes along wit it. I mean I aint just sitting here at my ghetto computer typing this story for all those awesome people out there who actually read this. * Lawyers starts closing in *  
  
Disclaimer: Ok Ok OK, I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I do. So anything you recognize tis isn't mine.  
  
A/N: Now on to the story  
  
To Have a Son Chapter 2  
  
'No no no' Harry thought as he sank down into the grass by the lake. The giant squid was basking lazily on the top of it.  
  
"Why me", Harry asked it. "Why does everything have to happen to me." He sighed; it seems like every year since he entered the wizard world he had discovered something new about himself.  
  
In his first year her found out that his parents wasn't killed in a car crash but by some crazy murderer who in turn had tried to kill him but failed, thus making him famous.  
  
In his second he found out he had some of the crazy murderer was inside of him and how fast everybody could turn against him all because his reputation was tarnished.  
  
In his third year he found out that he had a godfather, which half of the year he thought he was a murderer and traitor.  
  
In his forth year, when he finally thought he could relax, his name was entered into a contest by somebody he thought he could trust and that even his best friend couldn't be trusted. But to top it off the crazy snake-like killer was back and as awful as ever and he had witnessed the death of one of his friends.  
  
And now in his fifth year he found out that his father wasn't who he was told to believe but instead it turned out to be the one person who hated him with a passion. And this was just the beginning of the year.  
  
To preoccupied to stay seated, Harry stood up and started walking around the grounds. Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape was his father. It was like a scene from an old muggle movie he had watched with Dudley called Star Wars. Luke Skywalker had just found out that his father was one of the most evil persons, Darth Vader (a/n I think that is right).  
  
'Snap out of it Potter' Harry thought angrily to himself watching a group of frightened 3rd year Hufflepuffs trying to get past one of Hagrids new 'pets'. 'You should be grateful just to have a father alive, besides murderers don't get to pick and chose'.  
  
Glancing down at his new watch that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday, Harry started back toward the castle, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a cold October night. Voldemort had just lead a raid in a small town called Godric Hallow, right out side London.  
  
'Bring them forward' Voldemort said, his cold, high voice bringing shivers down my spine.  
  
In stepped two lower ranked Death Eaters followed by five Mudbloods levitated and gagged. Lily Potter was included.  
  
'Take your pick, Snape"  
  
I stepped forward 'I am so sorry' I thought as I picked her.  
  
"Good luck Snape, she's a feisty one" That was the last thing I heard before I lead her upstairs, all the time crying inside for my best friend.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Come on in Lupin", I said, startled from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"How did you know it was me", Remus said as he stepped inside and started looking around. He seemed surprised at the colour of my walls. Just because I am head of Slytherin house doesn't mean I want my private chambers decorated in black and silver.  
  
"There is only 3 people who would come all the way down here to see me: You, Albus, and Minerva. As Albus and Minerva never knock, I knew it had to be you.  
  
"Excellent observation", Remus said before he sat down. He lapsed into silence.  
  
I am starting to get lose my patients with the werewolf. "Either tell what you want or get out. Unlike you I have better things to do." I sneered at him.  
  
"I have come down here to continue the conversation that we were having earlier." Lupin said, folding his hands and putting them in his lap.  
  
I sighed; I should have known he wouldn't give up.  
  
"When are you going to tell him, Severus", Lupin said staring at me.  
  
"I don't", I said standing up and walking over to the fireplace.  
  
"Damn you Severus", Lupin said looking up at me in shock. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull. Harry needs you. Haven't you ever heard what that boy goes through every summer when he returns home to his 'family'? Of course you wouldn't. That would be because he never really talks about it. Do you want to know why he never talks about it, because his family beats him Severus, his own flesh and blood hates him because of what he is. A wizard. And here you are denying this boy his only chance of getting away from all that, denying him his only chance at true happiness. All because you are too scared to open up your heart again."  
  
I turned around in shock, horrified at what I just heard. His family BEATS him?!  
  
Remus leaned back in his chair. "I am sorry. Severus. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."  
  
"It's ok Remus", I sighed, sitting back down in my chair, glaring at the flames flickering in the fire. "I should have realized something was going on with the boy. If I had knew."  
  
"You couldn't have known. I found out rather by accident myself. I had asked Harry to say back after class at the beginning of the year because I had noticed that he was having some problems moving around. So after a cup of tea (which I put some calming potion in) he told me. I found out he had a couple of cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and severe bruising on his arms, legs, back, and chest. I finally convinced him to go see Poppy about it. It was almost like he felt ashamed to let anybody know about it."  
  
"We have to go tell Albus about this", I told him standing up getting ready to walk out the door. Nobody, I mean NOBODY is going to abuse MY son and get away with it.  
  
"No", Remus said still seated.  
  
"No what", I snapped, losing my patients once again at the man.  
  
"I won't tell Albus until you promise you are going to tell Harry the truth."  
  
Damn that Gryffindor stubbornness.  
  
"Fine", I said facing defeat for one of the first times, "I will tell Pot- Harry before Christmas. Now come on before I do something you are going to regret".  
  
Lupin jumped up. If there was one place most people don't want to be, it is being on the receiving end of my anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There yall go, the second chapter. Hope it is longer that the fist one. Though I must admit I aint all that good at making long chapters, though I will try. The chapters might be spaced out cuz when school start again I won't have as much time to type. BTW when I typing this chapter the song 'Daddy Wasn't There' by Austin Powers, lol  
  
Nightengale- Thanks, and yes I loved the snow. Too bad it had to leave.  
  
Chris Vineyard- Thankie, I am glad you like it  
  
Paw-'0'-Print- Thanks, that would be kind of scary wouldn't it. Just wouldn't look right on Harry. lol  
  
Littletiger- Thank you  
  
Carya- ^_^  
  
Smart Ash- Thanx, hopefully this one is longer.  
  
Lei Dumbledore- Thankie, btw I love your stories.  
  
Fizzysoda- I like your name. Thank you.  
  
Xikum- Thank ya, they have been through an awful lot but it just wouldn't be an Harry Potter fanfic if there isn't some kind of complications.  
  
LoMaRiBa- Thanx, I am glad you like it.  
  
Littlehelpfulhouseelf- Thanks for the help. I just hope it works * cross fingers * 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Have a Son  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Summary: This is a response to Severitus Challenge with a little twists along the way.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter and therefore I make absolutely no money from it. So anything you might recognize ain't mine.  
  
A/N:* Looks around scared* H-hi yall, sorry to keep yall waiting this long for the next chapter. But with exams, drama practice, baby-sitting, and other after skool stuff, I couldn't find type this out. I have actually had this written out for awhile but then stupid me, left the disk in my locker over spring break so I had to retype it again. But I am sure you don't wanna hear about my forgetfulness so I will get onto the real reason you clicked on this.  
  
A/N2: Finally chapter 3.  
  
To Have A Son  
  
"Tootie Fruity", I growled at the stone gargoyle. "Honestly, where did the man get his passwords? A muggle candy shop?" Remus started laughing as soon I said it.  
  
Growling at him, we stepped onto the moving staircase. Once we got to the top Remus knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Albus called through the door.  
  
'No matter how many times I have been in the Headmaster's office, the stuff that he has in here never seems to stop surprise me'.  
  
"Ah, good evening Severus, Remus. To what do I owe to have the both of you in my office without you two fighting," Albus said, his clear blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.  
  
"Ha ha ha," I said sitting down in one of the squashy armchairs in front of Albus's desk. "You should have been a comedian instead of a school headmaster, you might be better at it. But we actually came here to talk about two matters of importance."  
  
"I'm sorry," He said trying to hide a smile, "Go right ahead."  
  
"Right", Remus said clearing his throat, "Severus would you like to go first?"  
  
"No, it would be better if you did," I said curtly, leaning back in my chair closing my eyes thinking about how he had managed to get me up here, bloody Werewolf  
(End of Sev's POV)  
  
"Very well, Headmaster.earlier this year I made a startling discovery concerning Harry Potter. He swore me to secrecy, but I don't think I can keep that secret anymore."  
  
"What is it," Albus said, sounding alarmed, "He's isn't in any kind of trouble is he?"  
  
"The kind of trouble you are probably thinking about, no. This is regards more to the muggle family he lives with, the Dursleys'. When he came into my classroom at the beginning of the school year I noticed he was having problems moving around. So I asked him to stay after class and after slipping him some calming potion into his tea Harry told me what was wrong."  
  
"What was it," Albus asked, dread coloring his voice.  
  
"His family beats him, Headmaster," Remus said looking Albus straight in the eye. The Headmaster's face was shifting between shock and disbelief to finally deep sadness. "Harry was nursing several broken bones, horrible bruises and was severely malnourished. His robes, however, carefully hid it all. After he left I cornered Mr. Weasley and found out that back in his second year he and his brothers had to rescue Harry from the Dursleys' so that he could even come back to school. Then I later found out from Miss Granger that he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs until he was 11 years old! They didn't let him out until Hagrid came and told him that he was a wizard."  
  
"Oh sweet Merlin", Albus said suddenly looking his age.  
  
Remus tried to interrupt.  
  
"..If only he had said something about, I could have removed him from there." Albus ran his fingers through his snow-white hair.  
  
"He was probably ashamed, Albus. You can't blame him for that". Remus said finally cutting in.  
  
"Yes, I understand, but something will have to be done about the Dursleys'. I will NOT have them hurting my /grandchild/ and getting away with it". Albus said glaring at his desk, not noticing his slip up about Harry.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows at the comment but remained silent.  
  
"But that leave to where he will be staying during the summer holidays. Maybe he can stay here."  
  
"Actually that leads up to the second matter of importance, Professor", Remus shot a look to his left where Severus was sitting, apparently lost in thought. "It seems that the Dursleys' aren't Harry's only living relatives".  
  
"Pardon? According to the records, all the Potters and Evans are dead," said Albus, his facial expression a cross between surprise and confusion.  
  
"Correct Professor, but as it turns out that Mr. Potter isn't exactly a Potter"  
  
"Then what is he," Albus asked confused.  
  
"A Snape," Severus replied, never looking up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been, Harry," Hermione asked as she scooted over on the bench in the Great Hall so that Harry could sit down.  
  
"Yea mate, did you sleep through the whole day?" Ron asked shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
Hermione frowned at him.  
  
" It didn't seemed like you cared this morning since you didn't bother to wake me up," Harry snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Ron looked hurt. "Sorry buddy".  
  
Harry instantly felt guilty. "Listen Ron, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just got a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"'Tis 'k mate," Ron replied smiling slightly, spraying Hermione with pieces of potatoes, "Sorry 'Mione. Harry don't glare like that, it sort of makes you look like Snape for a moment. Scary."  
  
"If you only knew," Harry muttered losing his appetite.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing", Harry sighed," Would you two mind meeting me in the common room after dinner? There is something I want to tell you."  
  
"Ok mate, see you later," Ron said as Harry stood up and left the Hall.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with him," Hermione asked concerned looking at the retreating back of her best friend.  
  
"I don't know 'Mione. I don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What? How is that possible," Albus said. The poor man looked even more confused.  
  
Severus sighed looking up. "Do you remember when Voldemort was capturing powerful muggle-borns in hoping to turn them 'pure'."  
  
"How could I forget, James was scared half to death for Lily. Bu you're not saying."  
  
"Yes, Lily was one of the muggle-borns to be taken. I was there that night when they brought her in. Unfortunately, so was Lucius Malfoy. I could tell that he wanted her, in school I knew he always had some sort of a crush on her, but luckily I got to pick first. There was no-telling what kind of awful stuff he would had done to her.  
  
"It wasn't until a few months later did I find out that Lily was pregnant with Harry. If I had known or taken the time to do the calculations." Severus said. His usually black, dark eyes were filled with hurt and self- loathing.  
  
"There was nothing you could of done. Great Merlin, Severus, how and when are you going to tell him."  
  
"I truly don't know and I really didn't plan on telling him." He shot a glare at Remus, "But in order for Lupin to tell you about the abuse, I have to tell both you and Harry the truth."  
  
"Well, you better get a move on and tell him soon Sev-,"Albus suddenly stopped speaking as Severus grabbed his left forearm and hissed in pain.  
  
"He's calling," Severus said as he stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"God speed, my child," Albus whispered as he left. Only Remus heard him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Life is like a box of chocolates", Hermione said to the picture of the Fat Lady as she and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room. They saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace apparently lost in thought.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said softly as she sat down beside him. Harry jumped slightly. "You said you wanted to talk to us."  
  
"Yea, but promise me you both won't run out on me before I get done." Harry looked up at them with his emerald, green eyes twinkling in the firelight, much like the Headmaster's.  
  
"Of course we promise Harry". Hermione said smiling at him. Ron nodded in agreement. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks guys", Harry said smiling a true, real smile for like one of the first times in a couple of months.  
  
"Earlier today when I was heading toward the potions classrooms, I heard Snape and Professor Lupin arguing in the hall and I found out that-". Harry suddenly stopped speaking when white-hot pain shot through the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" Hermione screamed as Harry eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his whole body started convulsing.  
  
Ron looked at him in horror.  
  
"Ron, do something", Hermione yelled as Harry started to scream in pure agony.  
  
Ron snapped out of his daze, suddenly going into Perfect mode. "Hermione go get Professor Dumbledore. I'm taking Harry to the hospital wing." Hermione nodded and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Mobilicorpus," Ron said as he levited Harry and started running toward the hospital wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back my Death Eaters," Lord Voldemort said as he prowled around the ring of Death Eaters.  
  
"It has come to my attention friends, that one of our number has turned traitor." All of the Death Eaters started mumbling among themselves. "Silence, and you all know what happens to spies," said Voldemort as his blood, red eye surveyed the men.  
  
"And the traitor is.Severus Snape."  
  
'Holy shit', Severus cursed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter 3  
  
Whew, glad I got that out of the way. I would like to give a special thanks to all of my dear reviewers: Lydia, Lei Dumbledore, Fizzysoda, Labrisa, Emily Snape, Wormtail's Worst Enemy, Shelly Salmalin, Charma1219, and Chelsea Wood (BFTTE). Love ya.  
  
BTW since I don't have a BETA reader there might be a few mistakes in the grammar and spelling.  
  
PS- Please Review, I love reading them.  
  
~Cresha Potter~ 


	4. AN

Hehehehe, hi *peeks around the corner to see if anyone one is around only to be spotted and chased down and held under wand and spork point*  
  
Would it help to say that I am sry that it took me so long to get back to this story? I never intended for yall to have to wait this long for the next chapter but with soccer school, and all of the other crazy/stupid stuff that I do I didn't really have that much time to just sit down and write. It don't help that I am suffering from a severe case of writers block. So if any of u great readers out there wanna give me idea for the next chapter it will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Thanx and sry for long 8 month wait.  
  
~:Cresha:~ 


End file.
